This invention relates to printing apparatuses and processes, and more particularly to automated or manual printing by silk screening. It further relates to all types of ink printing presses using squeegee and flood bar mechanisms.
Numerous printing apparatuses are known, including those recent ones shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,545 and 4,404,903, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Basically they show a support frame positionable on top of a screen frame. Means attached to the support frame deposit ink on the screen and then force it through the screen pattern onto an underlying substrate. Solvents can be sprayed on the ink to keep it at its proper consistency and to keep it from drying out. However, these harmful solvents and other chemicals are thereby released into the environment endangering the health of the operator and others standing nearby. Another problem associated with prior screen printing apparatus is that the ink rapidly dries on the screen and the whole process must be shut down so that the screen can be cleaned.